366 Pieces of Love Letters
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Ino selalu bilang kalau ia lebih suka dengan cowok yang lebih tua dan gak suka sama cowok yang lebih muda (berondong). Tapi, gimana jadinya ya kalo pacarnya sebenarnya anak kelas 2 SMP?
_Sudah 35 kali aku melihatnya._

 _Sudah 183 hari aku bimbang untuk menyatakan cinta._

 _Sudah 233 lembar surat cinta yang aku perbaiki._

 _Itulah waktu yang kugunakan untuk mencintainya._

 _Aku merangkai perasaanku pada tiap kata._

 _Pernyataan cinta pertamaku sejak lahir._

 _Inilah ceritaku satu minggu yang lalu._

 _ **366 Pieces of Love Letters**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Pair : SaiIno**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, bahasa alay, typo, dan semua kekurangan lainnya**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

"Jadi, gimana? Kamu masih galau gara-gara surat cintamu masih belum dibalas sama si Sai itu?" tanya Temari. Aku mengangguk frustasi menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Padahal waktu itu, aku yakin sekali kalau dia menerimanya. Bahkan dia tersenyum saat menerima surat dariku," ujarku.

Seminggu yang lalu, aku memberikan sebuah surat cinta pada lelaki yang ku sukai. Namanya Shimura Sai. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya saat pergi ataupun pulang sekolah. Dia sangat tampan. Dia tinggi, keren, sikapnya dingin dan dewasa. Namun, wajahnya masih imut seperti anak SMP. Ugh, pokoknya dia itu tipeku banget. Karena itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memberikan surat cinta untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Namun, sampai sekarangpun, orang yang ku berikan surat cintaku sampai sekarangpun belum membalasnya. Aku merasa seperti di gantung.

"Ne, Ino. Kemarin ada adik kelas yang minta di kenalin sama kamu tuh," ujar Temari.

"Ah, gak mau! Aku gak mau!" tolakku keras.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal orangnya baik lho. Ino memang benci sama berondong ya?"

"Bukannya benci. Aku gak suka aja sama mereka. Mereka itu menyebalkan. Mereka akan menggunakan usia mereka agar mereka bisa dimanja. Mereka suka memerintah seenaknya. Mereka juga banyak maunya. Pokoknya, orang yang lebih muda itu menyebalkan!" ujarku panjang lebar.

"Bukannya yang begitu cuma adikmu, si Naruto itu aja ya? Gak semua berondong kayak gitu kan?" tanya Temari.

Aku berpikir lagi. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Sakura. Tidak semua orang yang lebih muda menyebalkan. Tapi, tetap saja. Aku gak mau pacaran sama orang yang lebih muda.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

Sepulang sekolah…

"Ino-chan, ada yang nyariin kamu tuh di gerbang sekolah," ujar Tenten yang kembali datang ke kelas. Sementara aku sendiri masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangku sejak tadi.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Gak tau. Pokoknya orangnya tinggi dan keren. Ganteng lagi," jawab Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku deg-degan begini?

Karena penasaran, aku segera lari ke gerbang sekolah. Kulihat seorang pemuda yang sedang dikerumuni para gadis yang sepertinya nge-fans sama dia. Rambutnya hitam lurus. Kulitnya putih pucat. Dan seragam itu… Tak salah lagi. Itu Sai.

Saat melihatku, Sai segera datang menghampiriku. Semua mata tertuju padaku dan Sai. Saat ini aku benar-benar deg-degan. Wajahku terasa panas sekali. Aku yakin wajahku pasti merah sekali saat ini.

"Kamu Yamanaka Ino yang kemarin kasih surat ini ke aku kan? Kalo soal pacaran, ayo saja. Aku mau jadi pacarmu," ujar Sai.

Dan saat ini juga, aku merasa seperti terbang ke langit.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang. Ini seperti mimpi. Hari ini, aku dan Sai jadian. Kami resmi jadi pacar. Sai mengajakku kencan sepulang sekolah sekaligus mengantarku pulang. Aku yang lagi kesenangan tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa diam. Sai berpikir kalau itu adalah jawaban iya.

"Heh, kenapa jalannya jauh-jauhan begini?" tanya Sai. Benar, sejak pulang sekolah bareng Sai tadi, aku tidak berani jalan disampingnya. Aku merasa malu. Aku takut Sai akan _il feel_ sama aku.

"Jalannya disampingku aja," ujar Sai pelan. Namun sangat lembut. Tapi, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Aku menatapnya, kulihat wajahnya merona. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Mungkin malu karena aku memperhatikannya.

"J-jadi, aku boleh jalan disampingmu nih?" tanyaku malu-malu. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, kau tau. Ini pertama kalinya aku pacaran. Jadi—"

"Apa? Kamu belum pernah pacaran? Padahal kamu ganteng gitu. Tapi belum pernah pacaran," potongku cepat. Aku tidak percaya kalau orang seperti Sai belum pacaran.

"Karena belum ada satu gadis yang benar-benar ku sukai," jawbanya.

"Tapi, kalo sama kamu, entah kenapa aku langsung suka," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Oh Sai, senyuman mautmu itu seakan ingin membunuhku.

"Oh ya, Ino. Sini, berikan tanganmu," ujarnya. Aku menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan Sai. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari sakunya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di tanganku.

"Ini kode?" tanyaku begitu kulihat banyak angka yang tertulis di tanganku.

"Bukan! Itu nomor telepon rumahku. Aku gak punya hp. Kalo ada apa-apa… Bukan, kalo gak ada apa-apapun tetap telepon aku ya," jawabnya.

"E-eh iya. Aku telepon," jawabku.

"Bener ya?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi seakan ingin mengatakan "harus telepon aku ya,". Oh, wajahnya yang seperti itu benar-benar manis. Aku jadi gak tahan melihatnya. Tapi, soal hp, jarang sekali ada anak SMA jaman sekarang yang gak punya hp. Mungkin, Sai gak terlalu peduli soal hp. Ah, sudahlah.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

"Sampai disini aja," ujarku begitu kami sampai di depan komplek rumahku.

"Sekarang udah gelap. Gak baik seorang gadis jalan sendirian. Akan kutemani sampai rumah. Lagipula, aku tau rumahmu kok," ujar Sai.

Eh? Darimana dia tau rumahku? Aku gak pernah kasih tau dia alamat rumahku.

"Oh ya, sekalian tolong kasih ini ke Naruto ya," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah dvd game _playstation_ padaku. Sepertinya aku kenal dvd game itu. Mirip seperti milik Naruto.

"Eh, Sai-kun. Kamu ini kenalannya Naruto ya?" tanyaku.

"Kenalan? Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Aku ini teman sekelasnya Naruto, tau," jawab Sai.

JLEB!

Eh?

Yang… benar… SAJA?!

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

Ketika sampai dirumah, aku segera pergi ke kamar Naruto. Ku lihat dia yang sedang asyik bermain _playstation_.

"Naruto, kamu ini kelas 2 SMP kan?" tanyaku.

"Udah tau. Ngapain nanya-nanya," jawab Naruto ketus.

Jadi, dugaanku selama ini salah ya. Sai bukannya anak SMA. Dia bukan orang yang lebih dewasa dariku. Dia teman sekelas adikku. Adikku kelas 2 SMP. Umurnya 13 tahun. Itu artinya aku (kelas 2 SMA, umur 16 tahun) pacaran dengan Sai (anak kelas 2 SMP, umur 13 tahun. Aku pacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda?!

KENAPA AKU JADI KEMAKAN OMONGANKU SENDIRI?!

Yaa, sepertinya aku memang harus mengakhiri semua ini.

Aku harus putus dengan si Sai.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

Keesokkan harinya…

"Aku berangkat!" ujarku. Saat sampai di depan pintu rumah, aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Kalau dari rambut dan tinggi badannya, sepertinya aku tau siapa orang itu.

"Sai-kun, kamu ngapain kesini?" tanyaku. Sai menoleh dan menatapku dengan wajah kesal. Dia jadi terlihat menyeramkan sekali.

"Kenapa semalam kamu gak telpon?! Kamu janji kan mau nelpon aku! Aku terus menunggunya sampai malam, tau!" omelnya.

Jadi… dia terus menungguku ya?

"Aku ingin menghubungimu. Tapi disuratmu cuma ada alamat _e-mail_. Aku gak punya _e-mail_ jadi aku gak tau gimana caranya hubungi kamu," ujarnya. Kulihat rona merah tipis melekat di pipi putihnya. Dia malu. Saat dia malu, dia jadi benar-benar imut. Aku jadi tidak berani memutuskannya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti akan ku telpon," ujarku.

"Beneran ya?" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Iya."

Sai pun tersenyum senang mendengar jawabanku. Oh, kumohon jangan tunjukkan senyuman mautmu itu padaku.

"Oh ya, ini nomor hp-ku. Kamu bisa telpon aku kapan saja kamu mau," uajrku sambil menuliskan nomor hp-ku di tangan Sai. Sai terlihat sangat senang menerimanya. Terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar senang.

Melihatnya yang bahagia begitu membuatku jadi tambah sulit untuk putus dengannya. Mungkin, bersama sedikit lebih banyak lagi dengannya tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak bisa kehilangan dia.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

Sesampainya di kelas, aku malah diserbu teman-temanku.

"Ino-chan, kamu beneran pacaran ama dia?"

"Kalo gak salah dia namanya Shimura Sai ya? Dia anak SMA mana? Kelas berapa?"

"Dia keren banget lho."

Aduh, aku harus jawab apa nih? Gak mungkin jawab yang sebenarnya kan?

"Ah, i-iya. Namanya Sai. Itu lho, dia itu siswa dari SMA yang terkenal itu," ujarku bohong. Benar-benar tidak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya. Maaf teman-teman, aku terpaksa berbohong pada kalian.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

Malam harinya…

" _Gimana sih, katanya mau telpon?!_ " ujar Sai kesal dari ujung seberang telpon.

"Maaf deh. Aku janji lain kali aku yang telpon duluan," jawabku.

" _Pasti ya_?"

"Iya."

" _Minggu ini kamu ada acara gak?_ " tanya Sai.

"Eh? Emang kenapa? M-mau kenacan?" tanyaku.

" _Kalau kamu mau sih…_ " jawabnya.

Bukannya menolak ataupun memutuskannya, aku malah ketagihan pacaran dengan dia.

"I-iya deh. Aku mau," jawabku.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

Minggu ketiga, pacaran dengan Sai…

Tanpa kusadari, aku semakin cinta padanya. Setiap kali aku bersamanya, semakin aku mengenal dirinya, aku jadi ingin terus bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak mau jauh darinya. Tapi…

"Ino, ajari aku yang ini dong," pintanya.

…sifatnya yang manja dan kadang menyebalkan membuatku sadar kalau dia memang lebih muda dariku.

Saat ini, aku sedang kencan sekaligus membantu Sai belajar.

"Yang ini gampang, caranya tinggal begini saja," ujarku. Tiba-tiba, aku menyenggol tas Sai tanpa sengaja dan membuat semua isi di tasnya keluar. Aku melihat satu benda yang membuatku tertarik. Sebuah amplop warna _pink_ motif bunga dan _love_. Tak salah lagi. Itu surat cinta yang kuberikan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pertama kali pada Sai.

"Eh, kamu masih simpan surat dariku?" tanyaku. Kutatap Sai yang saat ini sedang malu. Wajahnya merah sekali. Benar-benar manis.

"H-habisnya, aku senang sekali saat menerima surat darimu," jawabnya gugup.

"Kita sering bertemu setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah kan? Saat kita bertemu, wajahmu selalu memerah. Saat pandangan mata kita bertemu, kamu selalu memalingkan wajahmu dariku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku selalu mencarimu. Kupikir aku suka padamu. Karena itu, saat aku menerima surat darimu, aku merasa senang sekali," jelasnya. Ia tersenyum padaku dengan wajah yang merona. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa memutuskannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semuanya ketahuan. Sampai semua temanku tau yang sebenarnya.

"Eh, itu Ino kan? Dia lagi sama Sai tuh."

Aku mendengar suara yang mirip dengan suara temanku. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat ketiga teman dekatku a.k.a Sakura, Temari, dan Tenten datang menghampiriku. Mereka langsung duduk dengan seenaknya disampingku dan Sai.

' _Ini benar-benar gawat. Rahasia yang kusimpan selama ini akan kebongkar tuntas hari ini'_ batinku.

"Hai, Sai. Kamu keren banget deh. Kenalin, kami ini teman dekatnya Ino lho," ujar Sakura.

"Sai-kun, kapan-kapan boleh nih kenalin kita sama teman-teman kamu," timpal Tenten.

"E-eto… Boleh aja sih tapi…" ujar Sai.

Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat! Sai pasti bakal bilang kalau dia…

"…Aku ini anak kelas 2 SMP, lho. Gak apa-apa?" ujarnya.

Terlambat sudah…

"Eh, kamu ngomong apa sih Sai? Jangan bercanda deh," ujar Sakura.

"Kayaknya dia emang gak bercanda deh, teman-teman," ujar Temari. Ia lalu menunjukkan sebuah buku milik Sai yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Bukunya saja tulisannya *Matematika Kelas 2 SMP*," sambung Temari.

Sepertinya, inilah akhir dari semua kebohonganku.

"Tapi kata Ino, dia ini lebih tua kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Iya, lagipula Ino kan benci sama yang lebih muda," sambung Tenten.

Habislah aku…

"Ino…" Sai menatapku seakan ia meminta penjelasan dariku.

"S-sai-kun, maaf… Maafkan aku…" aku tidak bisa menahannya. Air mataku jatuh begitu saja.

"Jadi, begitu ya," ujar Sai.

"Tentang aku dan surat ini… Ino gak pernah sungguh-sunguh ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum pahit.

"A-aku sama sekali…" aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, sudah terlambat. Dengan cepat, Sai sudah merobek surat cinta dariku yang disimpannya baik-baik. Kini, surat itu hanya tinggal potongan kecil saja.

"Ti-tidak Sai. Kumohon jangan pergi. A-aku suka padamu. Tidak peduli kamu lebih muda dariku. A-aku tetap meyukaimu. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Kumohon, jangan pergi," ujarku sambil menahan lengannya saat ia hendak pergi. Tapi, sepertinya kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya sudah hilang.

"Maaf Ino. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa percaya lagi padamu."

Setelah itu, ia pergi. Meninggalkanku yang menangis sendirian dengan teman-temanku yang berusaha menghiburku.

Maaf Sai, aku memang… seorang pembohong.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

"Oi, nee-chan. Sampai kapan kamu mau terus begitu?" ujar Naruto. Sejak putus dari Sai, aku terus mengurung diriku di kamar sambil menangis. Aku bahkan tidak pergi sekolah karena terlalu sedih ditinggal Sai. Alay memang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa _move-on_ darinya.

"Onee, kamu ini memang kakak yang bodoh dan gak berguna ya," ujar Naruto seenaknya.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Naruto?!" ujarku jengkel.

"Heh, bukannya kalau onee mau berusaha, onee masih bisa mendapatkan kembali dirinya?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Walaupun sudah dirobek, masih bisa disatukan kembali kan? Selama belum di buang, perasaanmu padanya masih tetap hidup kan? Karena itu, berusahalah lebih keras lagi. Aku yakin, Sai gak benar-benar mau putus darimu. Mungkin, ia hanya kesal padamu. Tapi, dia gak akan pernah membencimu. Karena dia itu sangat sayang padamu," ujar Naruto. Kemudian, ia memberikan surat cintaku yang sudah dirobek kecil-kecil oleh Sai. Naruto sudah menempelkan kembali surat itu hingga tersambung semua.

"Aku sudah membantumu. Jika onee dan Sai berhasil bersatu kembali, onee harus mentraktirku makan ramen Ichiraku," ujar Naruto.

"Makasih Naruto! Kamu memang adik yang baik!" ujarku sambil memeluknya.

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah…

"Akhirnya, datang juga! Kamu ini bisanya bikin khawatir saja," ujar Temari sambil memelukku.

"Maafkan aku ya telah membuat kalian khawatir. Maafkan aku juga karena telah membohongi kalian," ujarku.

"Kami juga minta maaf ya. Kami yang bikin kamu kayak gini," ujar Sakura.

"Kalo mau, ku kenalin sama cowok ganteng yang lebih tua?" tanya Tenten.

"Gak usah. Aku cuma cinta sama Sai," jawabku.

"Tapi kan… kamu udah dicampakkin sama dia," ujar Tenten.

"Gak kok. Aku yang salah karena berbohong padanya. Lagipula, gak baikkan kalo aku menyerah gitu aja," ujarku.

"Nah, Sai-kun. Persiapkan dirimu, ya!"

 _Sudah 35 kali aku berpapasan dengannya._

 _Selama 218 hari aku bimbang menyatakan cinta._

 _Ada 365 lembar surat cinta yang ku perbaiki._

 _Aku merangkai perasaanku dalam tiap kat._

 _Pernyataan cintaku untuk kedua kalinya._

"Ne, Sai-kun. A-aku… mau minta maaf—"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Lagipula…" ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dengan warna dan motif yang sama dengan surat cinta milikku dari dalam saku jaketnya lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga coba tulis surat cinta…"

"Eh?"

 _Aku percaya keajaiban akan muncul sekali lagi._

***366 Pieces of Love Letters***

 **Hai semuanya! Aku bawa oneshoot SaiIno lagi. Kali ini terinspirasi dari manga sih. Judulnya sama. Kalo ada yg udah baca manga Happy Wedding Dream karyanya Tsukimi Papiko, pasti bakal tau cerita yang satu ini. Pair aslinya Chiyo sama Osamu. Mungkin ceritanya mirip, cuma ku ubah sedikit.**

 **Maaf kalo bahasanya alay, ceritanya jelek, dan karakternya jadi OOC banget. Apalagi Sai-nya. Tapi ini semua untuk kepentingan cerita, hehehe.**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya gak memuaskan. Aku juga masih pelajar yang butuh lebih banyak belajar. Review dan saran akan sangat diterima disini. Flame gk papa asal jgn terlalu kasar ya.**

 **Cukup sekian dan terima kasih!**

 **Omake**

Normal POV

"Sai, tiap hari nunggu Ino di depan gerbang. Apa gak ngerepotin?" tanya Sakura.

"Sama sekali gak kok. Aku suka menunggu Ino pulang sekolah," jawab Sai sambil memamerkan senyum _cool_ -nya.

"Kyaa! Keren banget!"

"Sai-kun, udah nunggu lama ya, maaf ya," ujar Ino yang baru keluar dari kelas.

"Gak papa kok. Selama apapun, aku pasti akan terus menunggu Ino," jawab Sai. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ino curang. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalo dia gak suka berondong. Tapi nyatanya malah pacaran sama anak SMP," gerutu Sakura.

"Tapi, kayaknya yang lebih muda itu ok juga ya?"

 **Owari**


End file.
